muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 38 (2007)
as the Bookaneer Captain.]] "]] and Grover.]] and Telly.]] sings "I Love Words."]] stops by Elmo's World.]] "]] Sesame Street Season 38 premiered on August 13, 2007. Season Overview One of the main learning objectives promoted during the season is literacy and vocabulary enhancement. Each episode in the season begins with a "What's the Word on the Street?" segment that introduces and defines the Word of the Day. These words are then used and reinforced later on in the episode's "street scenes." Two previously introduced characters will be featured more heavily this season. Abby Cadabby appeared in every episode (usually to announce the sponsors at the end of an episode) and a previously introduced orange monster played by Joey Mazzarino received a name: Murray. In addition to various talk spots, Murray is the host of the "What's the Word on the Street?" segments at the top of the show. Season 38 also welcomed a new human character to the cast, Chris Robinson, the nephew of Gordon and Susan, who is played by Chris Knowings. Chris moved to Sesame Street in episode 4136 and eventually got a job working for Alan at Hooper's Store. New Elmo's World segments for the season include tackling the subjects of Mouths, Noses, Violins, Helping and the Beach. Parodies Parody sketches and segments include "A's Anatomy" (a parody of Grey's Anatomy), "Meal or No Meal" (a parody of Deal or No Deal), "American I" (a parody of American Idol), "RSI: Rhyme Scene Investigation" (a parody of CSI), "Dancing With Triangles" (a parody of Dancing with the Stars), "Nascount" (a parody of NASCAR), "A Streetcar Named Monster" (a parody of A Streetcar Named Desire) and "The Amazing Alphabet Race" (a parody of The Amazing Race). Several new Dinner Theater sketches include "South Potato" (a parody of South Pacific), "Annie Get Your Gumbo" (a parody of Annie Get Your Gun), and "Pear" (a parody Hair). Episodes Episodes 4135 - 4160 (26 episodes) *Episode 4135 - The Bookaneers *Episode 4136 - Chris arrives on Sesame Street *Episode 4137 - Word "Dog" Escapes Abby's Book *Episode 4138 - Lucy the Lazy Lizard *Episode 4139 - Abby Plays the Letter "P" Game *Episode 4140 - The Tutu Spell *Episode 4141 - Big Bird Breaks Elmo's Tricycle *Episode 4142 - Big Bird Helps Zero *Episode 4143 - Sleeping Grouchy *Episode 4144 - Triangle Lover of the Day *Episode 4145 - Fairy Tale Emergency *Episode 4146 - Rosita, Telly, and Zoe play house *Episode 4147 - Gabi, Telly, and Zoe have a picnic *Episode 4148 - Elmo sends Abby her first letter *Episode 4149 - Big Bird, Elmo and Abby sing *Episode 4150 - Gordon teaches Telly golf *Episode 4151 - Slimey competes for the Worm Cup *Episode 4152 - Elmo wants a pet dinosaur *Episode 4153 - Zoe and Rosita find Abby's magic wand *Episode 4154 - The Amazing Alphabet Race *Episode 4155 - Ralphie the Parrot Flies Away *Episode 4156 - Chris Teaches Elmo How to Bowl *Episode 4157 - Elmo teaches Abby to make believe *Episode 4158 - Elmo feels jealous of Marco *Episode 4159 - Rosita Gets Upset at Zoe & Abby *Episode 4160 - Grouch News Network Notes * Season 38 introduces a new opening theme sequence for the first time since Season 33. * Episode 4137 and Episode 4145 broke away from the structured format that consolidated all of the "street scenes" into one segment at the top of the show which was first introduced in Season 33. As a result, Elmo's World wasn't featured in those two episodes. * Episode 4135 was sponsored by two letters, instead of one. Two-letter episodes used to be regularly done until 1998. * Two segments were taped for the season, but have yet to air on the show. They include a sketch where The Count counts feelingsHulu and another sketch where Alec Baldwin, a "closer", closes various things[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWa88zOH1ns Sesame Street pop-culture montage]. * With the exceptions of the main street stories and "What's the Word on the Street?"/ "Word of the Day" segments, this season didn't have recurring segments that appear in every episode. * No new Global Grover segments were produced in this season. Cast Muppet Characters :Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Murray Monster, Slimey the Worm, Grundgetta, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Telly Monster, the Count, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Horatio the Elephant, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Rosita, Louie, Prairie Dawn Other Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Chris, Mr. Noodle, Mr. Noodle's Other Sister, Miss Noodle and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, R. Bruce Connelly, Melissa Creighton, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Amanda Maddock, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin Christopher Lawrence Knowings, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Guest Stars :Alec Baldwin, Tyra Banks, James Blunt, Miri Ben-Ari, Richard Belzer, Chris Brown, Anderson Cooper, Ann Curry, Ellen DeGeneres, Tina Fey, Charles Gibson, Cuba Gooding, Jr., Mariska Hargitay, Ice T, Matt Lauer, Fred Newman, The New York Jets (Ben Graham, Laveranues Coles, Chad Pennington, Eric Mangini), Howie Mandel, Christopher Meloni, Conan O'Brien, Sarah Jessica Parker, Ahmad Rashād, Rachael Ray, Al Roker, Diane Sawyer, Jon Stewart, Sugarland (Kristian Bush, Jennifer Nettles), Meredith Vieira, Brian Williams Crew * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Line Producer: April Chadderdon * Producers: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino, Crystal Whaley * Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Victor DiNapoli, Dean Gordon, Tom Guadarrama, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Head Writer Elmo's World: Judy Freudberg * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Co-Exectutive Producer Elmo's World: Kevin Clash * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler, Anney McKilligan, Chelsea Carter, Tom Newby, Marc Borders, Lara MacLean * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Music Supervisor: Danny Epstein * Studio Music Director: Dave Conner * Composers: Chris Cerf, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, John Pizzarelli, Sam Pottle, Mark Radice, Joe Raposo, Mike Renzi, Earl Rose, Russell Velazquez * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Talent Coordinator: Carrie Haugh * Child Talent Assistant: Harry Lacoste * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Art Direction Graphics: Pete Ortiz, Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Tim Carter, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann * Production Stage Manager: Meryl Jaffe * Stage Managers: Shawn Havens, Hank Niemark, Cyndi Owgang * Unit Production Manager: Jared Jenkins * Unit Manager: Heather Dixon * Production Coordinator: Katherine Guttman * Post Production Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Associate Producers: Todd E. James, Benjamin Lehmann, Rebecca Rosa * Control Room PA: Mindy Fila * Music Coordinator: Vicki Levy * Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Technical Directors: Tom Guadarrama, David Satin, Richard Wirth * Supervising Sound Editor/Production Mixer: Blake Norton * Sound Editor: Carla Bandini Lory * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Aaron Meddick, Jimmy O'Donnell * Senior Video: James Meek * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Gordon Price, Chuck Tutino * Boom: Mel Becker, Dan Guachinoe * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Joseph Paone, Steve Ruggerio, Tony Santoro * Editors: Selbern Narby, John Tierny, Chris Reinhart * Supervising Sound Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Barrett * Supervising Music Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Jim Czak * Music Editor: Bill Moss * Make-Up: Jane Di Persio * Hairstylist: Jackie Payne * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo, Erin Dougherty * Scenic Artists: Wilber Ball, Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Production Secretaries: Leah Baker, Leigh E. Gallagher * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Drivers: Brian Sales, Aaron Smith * Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Post Prouction Assistant: Tim Wells * Production Clerk: Sammy Green * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: David I. Cohen, Anna E. Housley Juster, M.A., Jennifer Kotler, Ph.D., Jane S. Park, M.A., Evangelean Pope, Autumn Zitani, M.A. * GVP of Production for Tv, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * NEP Facilities: Steve Alpert, Bruce Lanzer, Frank Lanzer * Special Thanks To: Celefex, Creative Bubble, Magnetic Dreams * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External Links *Season 38 Press Kit *Season 38 Episodes Guide 38